Gravity Falls
by kkslbdawolf
Summary: What about next summer?


Um yeah i do ship candyxdipper so whatttttt

"Hey dip?"

"Yeah, sis?" Dipper responds.

" Ready..? for another summer in gravity falls?" Mabel asks while she looks over at her brother, he finally got his growth spurt so his long legs would droop under the seat. When he got his growth she was stuck with big breasts which were a bother because eyes were on her at all times.

"No..not at all" He said while looking out the window, her brothers anxiety worried her.

"Hey, we don't have to worry about bill anymore, plus we have our grunkles. we have the journals , we're going to be fine" Mabel reassured her brother.

" Yeah, but what if we aren't going to be fine? what if something happens to the people we care about?" Dipper said worried

"..You..You hear that?" Mabel asked.

"...What do you hear..." Mabel's brother asked paranoid.

"Its the sound of a wimpy 12 year-old , wait no it the sound of a- PACOCK."

"How dare yo-"

"PACOCK PA-PA-PACOCK PA-PA-PACOCK."

"Alright you asked for it." Waddles looked up at Mabel with weird eyes and with several questions. Suddenly Mabel's impersonations of a chicken were interrupted by laughter exploding out of her body.

"StAPppPP StApPppP YoU BeTtER STaPpPPp!" Mabel said gasping for air, Dipper stopped ticking Mabel while laughter was pouring out of him.

"Last stop, Gravity Falls." The bus driver said, Dipper stopped laughing almost immediately. "COME ON! ALSO GRAB WADDLES!" Mabel screamed across the bus while awkwardly running down the aisle , by the time Dipper caught up with Mabel she was already off the bus. Once Dipper got off the bus he spotted two men looking down at their watches, Dipper dropped everything he was holding because he started running towards the two men and they both looked up and the two men yelled together.

"DIPPER!" The two men yelled in unison.

"STAN! FORD!" Dipper said in excitement

The three all collapsed into a hug, Mabel looked at the three with happiness in her heart. But those thoughts where soon interrupted by being attacked by hugs, Mabel looked up to see her friends Candy and Grenda.

"aAhHhhHHHhHHhHhhHHhHHhhhHhhHHh!"

'YOU GOT BOOBS! I DID TOOOO WERE TWINSIESSS!" Candy yelled.

"YASSSSSS" Mabel returned her screams, Grenda did want to feel excluded and joined as noticed that her friends changed a ton over the last year or so Grenda stretched out so she looked better, and her voice changed into a more fitting one. Candy on the other hand started wearing contacts and got taller so she was a bit shorter than Grenda.

"OMG YOU GUY CHANGED SO MUCH!" Mabel exclaimed,

"Nah uh you changed the most!" Grenda debated.

"First of all your voice changed Grenda, so cool by the way. Second you look gorgeous." Mabel said "Candy, got boobs and her growth spurt and apparently and new found crush for my brother." Mabel said while waving a hand in front of candy, Mabel had to snap to get her attention.

"You're drooling." Grenda said.

" I am not!" Candy said to defended herself.

"You sure about that?" Mabel said with her eyebrow raised and pointing at the obvious drool down her check, Candy wiped the saliva and resumed looking at Dipper. Dipper noticed and waved a little before getting a surprise noggin from Wendy. Candy chuckled at the sight,

"You still like him?" Grenda asked a bit concerned.

"I don't know, maybe?.." Candy asked in wonder,

"Well you don't have to worry about Wendy a week or two ago she texted me and told me she got a boyfriend." Mabel pointed out

"Really? That's great! Well not for Dipper, he going to be heartbroken when he finds out . I don't want to be his rebound off Wendy" Candy said disappointed as she looked down at the ground.

"Oh, don't worry! He already knows and he so cool with it, he actually got a girlfriend but they broke up a while back and he already had his rebound!" Dipper's sister said with plans for her friend.

"Oh, yay! That's so cool of him, but I don't know. Maybe? If he asked me out then maybe I would say yes. I think, I'm not sure."

"Well yeah, but he is cute not that I like him in that wa-" Grenda was interrupted by Mabel's brother

"Hey! What you guys talking about?" Dipper asked.

"N-Nothing!" Candy said hoping he didn't overhear anything.

"Well I want to show you something actually, Candy.. If that's okay.." Dipper asked Candy.

"Uhh sure!.." Candy turned around and smiled at her friends when dipper led her astray.

-DIPPER POV-

"So did ya miss me?" Dipper asked, but later regretting he asked because he didn't want to sound like a jerk.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Candy said anxiously.

"Well I wanted to ask you if.. You would like to go to the dinner with me next week? Like a date? Just the two of us It's totally cool if you say no..but yeah" Dipper said in a wimpy voice as he had a stare off with the ground as if someone was there lying on the ground.

"Yeah! Sure.. but why would I say no , I mean I always liked you." Candy said sincerely "Actually me and the girls we're talking about you and if you would ask me on a date..." She pointed to her friends behind her back.

"Cool! Cool!" Dipper said in a tone like a kid on Christmas, Dipper realized how he sounded and collected himself so he could impress Candy.

"Cool, Cool." In a more macho kind of voice.

"I liked the first one better, your cute, in a good way, not like a lamb" Candy responded and she stood on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Dipper's check and sashayed back to her group of friends.

Dipper just stood there blushing like crazy.

[TIME SKIP]

Dipper was unpacking in the attic so he could go help his Uncle Ford down in the bunker, he was thinking about earlier with candy when he heard a knock,

"Come in!" He was surprised to see Grenda standing there.

"Hey, you looking for Mabel? I think she's down in the gift shop with Wendy" He asked while still unpacking.

"Um.. no not really I'm here to talk to you about Candy" Grenda responded Dipper stopped unpacking.

"Oh, I was actually just thinking about her when you knocked." Dipper said, he was holding a snow globe of the Hollywood sign which was kinda ironic because it doesn't snow in California.

"Can i sit?" Grenda pointed a spot next to Dipper,Grenda's manly voice a bit more noticeable.

"Uhh, sure?" Dipper said while shaking the globe in his hands

"So, what about that date with Candy?" Grenda asked.

"Um.. I don't know but i was thinking about her when you knocked." Dipper responded,

"Just.. don't stand her up, if you do I would gladly give you a knuckle sandwich" Grenda said while standing up and maintaining eye contact. Now Dipper felt like he was forced to go to the date because if he didn't go Grenda would come looking for him.

[TIME SKIP]

"Hey champ, what up with the long face?" Ford asked Dipper when he saw his depressed face when he entered the bunker down in the basement.

"I got a date with Candy.. But I just talked with Grenda and she says if I stand Candy up then she's going to basically beat me up.. So I'm being forced to go even if I don't want to I wouldn't have a choice." Dipper said depressed but fast at the same time.

"Whoa, slow down, tell me again." Ford asked of Dipper, Dipper told him everything again but slower.

"Oh dang.. That sucks, but hey you want to go right?" Ford asked his niece.

"Yeah.." Dipper said,

"Well then go! Problem solved." Ford said.

"Yeah,.. Okay, that works." Dipper said optimistically.

"Now that that I is solved we can work to see what we can do with the shape shiftier."

"Why? Isn't it frozen?" Dipper asked his grunkle suspiciously

"Well, yes but was hired by the mayor to cover up before Weirdmageddon."

"Oh.. okay.." Dipper responded anxiously

Okay so that was my first chapter.. This took me a long time to write please tell me if you liked it in the reviews k bai

-kkslb


End file.
